Identification (ID) cards have become increasingly prevalent in our society, not only for making credit purchases, but also as a means for identifying the intended bearer in such diverse places as business, manufacturing installations, governmental installations, colleges and universities, etc. where a more positive identification of the bearer is desired.
Such cards in general comprise an information-bearing surface containing suitable matter identifying the intended bearer and usually the issuer as well, the surface frequently being provided with a protective transparent overlay of some description.
One form of ID card becoming increasingly prevalent is the so-called photo ID card wherein the information bearing surface includes a photo of the bearer, either in color or in black-and-white. This surface generally includes other descriptive indicia further identifying the bearer and/or issuer, validating signatures, identifying numbers and the like. This descriptive indicia may, in whole or in part, be a portion of the photograph along with the picture of the bearer, or it may be contained on the information-bearing surface in other forms, e.g., typing, printing, etc.
To protect the information-bearing surface from damage, it has heretofore been known to provide a transparent sheet material over the image-bearing surface. It is also known to laminate this sheet material or overlay to the information-bearing surface to minimize or preclude tampering or forgery. With such laminations, for example, attempts to sever the overlay cause detectable damage or destruction of the information-bearing surface.
This transparent sheet material providing such protective features may be employed in various forms and in various product structures. Thus, for example, such an ID card may comprise an information-bearing surface having a transparent sheet material laminated to the surface thereof. In another form, the ID card is encased between a pair of superposed sheet materials, at least one of which is transparent for viewing of the card. These superposed sheet materials may be provided in the form of a pouch or the like, e.g., sealed together along three sides to leave one side open for insertion of the card, or they may be sealed together along one side only, in which event the card is simply placed therebetween. In either event, following placement of the card, the unsealed periphery of the respective sheet materials are preferably then sealed together to encase the card completely. In a particularly preferred form, a laminar structure is provided wherein the information-bearing surface is bonded to the inner surface of the transparent overlying sheet material. If desired or found expedient to do so, the rear surface of the card may be bonded to the inner surface of the other sheet material.
In the ID card structures of the foregoing description, it has heretofore been known to provide embossed indicia on the transparent overlay for recording transactions by the bearer of the card. Such embossed indicia may include, for example, the name and an identifying account number of the bearer.
It has also been suggested that the card be "hole-punched" to be used in conjunction with electrical recording devices of known description.
The present invention is directed to still another, and in a sense more sophisticated, means for adapting ID cards of this description for automatic recording of transactions.